


Close

by v_n_w93



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_n_w93/pseuds/v_n_w93
Summary: Elara Hux has always been willing to pay the price for power.But when she's sent to Starkiller Base, complications arise that threaten everything she's ever worked for.  If she wants to keep her throne and position as wife to the Supreme Leader, she'll have to keep her wits about her and tread carefully. Especially in the presence of the equally powerful and mysterious Kylo Ren.Will she keep a safe distance or will she find herself drawing too close to the fire that threatens to burn her world to the ground?





	Close

Darkness stretched out before me. Infinite and seemingly empty with the exception of the countless stars that twinkled a soft glow against the crushing black velvet of the galaxy that I called "home".

I sat in the cockpit of my ship, my captain wordlessly bringing it closer to it's port of destination on the Starkiller Base. He was skilled, and piloted the hunk of machinery and engineering with ease. Watching from the corner of my eye, I kept my position, straight backed and rigid in my seat, my hands folded delicately into my lap.

Dressed in a smart tailored jacket and trousers, my boots laced up to my knee, head to toe clothed in black, and my dark tresses braided tightly in a neat crown around my head; I looked every bit the part I was meant to play. Wife to the Supreme Leader and sister to the General. A queen in my own rite.

The planet Illum swiftly came into our radar. My eyes darted to the monitors on the dashboard in front of us as we were pulled into it's orbit. The captain and I jostled slightly as the ship encountered turbulence from the shift of atmosphere, but it was softened with the expert hand at the control and our landing was smooth, my small ship glided into port with ease, coming at last to a gentle halt.

My throat constricted as I cleared it and rose from my seat, careful to unfold my legs with regal grace.

"Well done, Captain."

He nodded, bowing his head in my direction, his eyes not lifting from the floor as I walked past him. The door to the cockpit opened and revealed the hatch and ramp already in position for me to exit the craft.

Two Stormtroopers were positioned at the bottom waiting to escort me.

So he was expecting me. I mused, my face revealing nothing as I took my place between the mirrored soldiers on either side of me. Their white polished armor was immaculate and identical in every way. I had to give it to my brother, he knew how to keep order.

My first deep breath of the cold air filled my lungs with a pleasant sting. Illum was dense with forest and its foliage was beginning to be covered by snow. I didn't pause to look at the landscape that lay beyond the opening of the loading docks, but I couldn't help but notice it as I walked by. There was so much white in contrast to where I had just been.

Despite the way my breath clouded in front of me as I exhaled the crisp air from my lungs, I didn't notice the cold. Not the way one might if they found it unpleasant. Having come from a dark, mountainous planet, and then found my second home to be the void of space, it was easy to say I'd adapted to cooler climates.

The Stormtroopers followed in sync behind me as I strutted the familiar route to the control room where I was sure to find my brother. Due to it being a restricted section, I soon found myself in a secluded wing of the base. The loud racket of engineers,Stormtroopers, and other workers now only a muffled sound in the background of my mind, and in its place, the sharp clack of my own boots and those of my companions bouncing off the metal walls.

We soon reached a large vaulted door with a keypad. The Stormtroopers immediately stood aside, their backs straight as they faced outwards to the empty and seemingly endless corridor.

I punched in my personal access code, my fingers light and swift on the flat panel, and stood back to allow the door to unlock. It receded both into the floor and the ceiling simultaneously as it opened and granted me access.

Instantly, all work halted. Those who were looking at monitors turned away, while others that sat in front of control panels ceased pressing their buttons and turning knobs. They all bowed their heads as I passed.

Towards the front of the room, standing in front of a massive circular window that overlooked the snow capped trees of Illum, was my brother. Armitage was rigid, clad in his usual black uniform, red hair slicked back from his sharp featured face. His arms remained behind his back as he turned to face me.

"Ah, sister." He said almost robotically.

"General Hux," I addressed, equally as formal. "I trust you have good news to report."

"Indeed. You may tell Supreme Leader Snoke, that the construction is complete. Starkiller Base is officially operational and is ready to launch an attack as soon as our leader deems it appropriate."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"No," My brother then inclined his head. "My lady."

We regarded each other then, his emerald eyes meeting my amber colored ones. I wondered, if people sometimes doubted our shared lineage. Aside from the same pointed cheekbones, tall slender frames, and the tiniest auburn tint to my own dark tresses, we looked nothing alike. Then again, we did only share a father. Armitage was bastard born, though no one put much stock in things like that. I, however, was the product of a very smart transaction between our shared father, and my mother who had been a lady born of high rank. Her own father was an arms dealer and his continued supply of weapons was, indeed, very useful to the General Hux senior. Much like my own marriage, a simple business transaction in exchange for an army and unquestionable loyalty.

"Very good." I said at last. "Join me for dinner this evening, brother."

It was an open command, but one I knew he wouldn't refuse.

My brother simply nodded his head and turned his attention back to the window. Part of me wondered if it embarrassed him at all, to have to answer to his little sister. But I paid this no more mind and continued my rounds of checking in.

There were a plethora of departments to see. I was shadowed the rest of the day by the same two faceless soldiers from meetings with engineers, troop captains, and weapons specialists. Everyone reported progress and pleasing news for me to give back to our Supreme Leader, my husband.

I was thankful that though our marriage was to secure my brother's army, I had proven useful to the First Order. Snoke had seen something in me beyond superficial beauty. Had he chosen to, I could have been kept away somewhere, out of sight, to sit uselessly until the end of my days. Instead, he'd given me important jobs, and deemed me his eyes and his ears of the First Order.

Aside from business we had no other means of a relationship, much to my relief. I at first had been afraid, sickened by the thought of being married off to someone I hardly knew, someone inhuman. But the power that came with it and the respect it commanded had made the offer itself attractive.

I changed out of my trousers and jacket, into an elegant black gown. The cascade of fabric slender and without any layers or fuss. It fell to a shallow puddle around my feet and draped over one shoulder where it was fastened in place by a gold brooch. I removed my tresses from their neat plait around my head, combing my fingers through the waves to separate the interwoven strands. Hanging loose like that, it fell over my bare shoulder in ripples down to just past my breast.

Once my appearance was to mine and everyone else's standards, I made my way to the intimate dining hall, reserved only for the elite members of the First Order. Most of whom, I discovered, took their meals in their quarters. Armitage and I were typically the only ones who ever used it.

As usual, I found him in there already, not taking the time to change clothes, he looked the same as he had earlier. The only difference I could see, was the strand of hair that had loosed itself and fallen forward in his face. No doubt, from the habit of running his hands through it in frustration that our father had tried relentlessly to break him from.

"Evening." I greeted as I entered.

My brother gave me a tight lipped smile in return, and moved to pull a chair out for me. As I sat in my usual place at one end of the table, which could easily seat ten, two young women who worked the kitchens entered the dining hall with metal carts. They put our plates in front of us wordlessly, and gave awkward yet sincere bows before taking their leave.

Dinner was casual and our portions were small, but I had grown used to dining at Starkiller Base in the time I had been visiting to check the progress. We had various cuts of meat and a small helping of produce.

I ate slowly, letting the clanking of cutlery against plates fill the formal silence between us siblings. Armitage was never one for conversation, but I enjoyed his company all the same. He was the only thing left of home and family I really had anymore.

Mother had died long before my marriage to Snoke, and Father was...a general in every way. I never saw him, and sometimes I wondered if I ever would again. The First Order kept us all busy, it just so happened that Armitage and I could cross paths as frequently as we did.

He was drawing in the breath to say something, when the doors to the dining hall opened.

My eyes peered over the goblet I drank from, at the tall shadowy figure in the doorway.

The Master of the Knights of Ren.

He sauntered in, looking behind his black mask between my brother and I. I could hear his mechanical breathing as he stood before us. A force all his own. Something about his presence made my blood curdle in my veins. I'd hate to face him in battle. My eyes darting to the light saber, dormant at his side, and felt sympathy for his victims.

"Have you something to report?"

My brother's voice controlled my attention for a moment but the masked figure didn't answer to Armitage.

"My lady."

His voice was low and gentle as he spoke the words. He bowed his head deeply as he said it. Every movement predatory and with equal portions of grace. Something low and guttural quivered as he said it-and when he spoke next, his blank gaze, hidden well behind the mask, stayed on me.

"News has arrived of the location of the map that will lead us to Luke Skywalker."

My heart raced at this.

This is what Snoke had been after for months. The final member of the lost Jedi Order. He meant to find him and destroy him, ending the Jedi once and for all. If this failed, if Kylo Ren failed. The consequences were paramount.

"Where?" I asked, my voice cracking with anticipation.

"The planet Jakku. An old alliance of the resistance is in possession of it."

"Leave as soon as the troops are able." I commanded, standing up with urgency. "There's no time to waste. Take however many forces you need to retrieve it. We'll reconvene on the Finalizer."

Kylo Ren bowed again at my command and retreated from the dining hall.

"This changes everything." I said aloud.

"Indeed it does."

Armitage was still seated in his chair, face drawn and brows furrowed.

I relaxed, rolling my eyes.

"Did I wound your pride, brother?"

"It's my army, sister, and my ship. Mine to distribute and command."

"This may be true, but you are under my command, therefore your troops are mine as well."

He flinched noticeably at this and rose from his chair. The sound screeching as the legs scraped against the floor.

"Good evening. My lady."

At this he turned, leaving me alone in the empty dining hall. I paid him and his tantrum little attention. Instead, I turned towards the window, where already I could see down into the loading dock, streams of gleaming white Stormtroopers filing into a ship.

This was what we had been searching for. My heart beat thunderously in my chest. We were one step closer to Skywalker.


End file.
